For example, various physical configurations of cabled wire filaments have been used to enhance physical or mechanical adhesion to rubber. Also, the surface of wire filaments has been treated by various materials and methods to enhance adhesion to rubber. Further, various materials have been mixed with the rubber itself in an effort to increase its adhesion to a cord of cabled wire filaments or organic fiber filaments.
Such rubber-metal reinforced composites are often applicable to the construction of pneumatic tires, industrial belts and hose.
However, even with the extensive amount of work and suggested solutions, methods of enhancing adhesion of rubber to metal or, alternately, organic and inorganic fibers are still being sought.